The Wrong Feels
by Jeon Wonnie
Summary: Lee Haechan adalah cinta pertamanya. Sejak berakhirnya festival sekolah di musim gugur, sejak saat itulah Mark merasakan getaran pertama dari jantungnya. Mark tahu ia begitu egois untuk memiliki Haechan, namun mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Sampai kapan pun, ia masih mencintai Haechan. /MarkHyuck/MarkChan/YAOI


**The Wrong Feels**

Main Cast: Mark Lee, Lee Haechan

Genre: Friendship, romance, hurt

Warning: Alternate universe (AU), typo(s) or miss words, OOC, boys love, yaoi

A/N: This story belong to me

...

 _Sampai kapan pun, aku masih mencintaimu..._

 _._

 _._

 **Prolog**

 **Mark's Secret**

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul, 17 September 2017**

 **Pada pukul 21:09**

Dear diary...

Aku menumpahkan segala keluh kesahku padamu. Kau menyimpan rahasia dan curahan hatiku dengan baik, aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena telah menjadi teman curhatku setiap malam. Kau tahu? Aku mengalami masalah yang rumit hari ini. Terlalu banyak menyimpan berbagai persoalan hidup membuatku sedikit tertekan. Hey, aku serius. Hanya kau yang mengetahui semua rahasiaku.

Sementara dia tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali...

Yeah.. asalkan kau tahu, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ini terjadi sejak setahun yang lalu, setelah festival sekolah berakhir pada musim gugur. Aku memandang wajah manisnya. Ia tersenyum sembari memberikan segelas plastik _soft drink_. Kami menikmati hembusan angin sore yang begitu nyaman. Dalam diam aku mengamati wajah pemuda itu. Kedua mata bulatnya terpejam serta angin yang meniup surai _mahogany_ dengan pelan.

Sungguh. Ia terlihat sangat cantik.

Tanpa ia sadari jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh cinta di usiaku yang ke tujuh belas tahun. Pada seorang pemuda yang sudah lama mengenalku dengan baik. Pemuda yang menghabiskan hari-harinya bersamaku. Pemuda yang memiliki kepribadian yang hangat, berjiwa sosial, dan mudah bergaul.

Bagi kalian ini terlihat membahagiakan, akhirnya aku menemukan cinta pertamaku setelah menjalani kehidupan yang biasa selama tujuh belas tahun. Aku tak yakin bisa menyatakan perasaanku langsung padanya. Itu hal yang mustahil. Ia tak akan pernah bisa kuraih meskipun jarak kami sangat dekat dan saling mengenal dengan baik.

Aku tidak ingin menghancurkannya.

Aku tidak ingin persahabatan yang terjalin selama sebelas tahun lamanya itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Masih banyak kendala yang menyebabkan aku mundur untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Aku tahu. Aku adalah orang yang paling egois. Aku ingin ia menatapku bukan sebagai seorang sahabat, yang aku inginkan hanyalah ia menerimaku sebagai kekasih hatinya dan menatapku sebagai seorang pria. Keinginanku mustahil untuk bisa terwujud dengan manis. Ia juga telah dekat dengan seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih sempurna ketimbang denganku, Mark Lee.

Yeah.. Mark Lee. Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa dengan kehidupan biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa dariku. Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan segudang prestasi yang berhasil mengukir nama baik sekolah. Hanya satu kelebihanku. Aku terlalu _introvert_ dan menjauhi hal-hal yang berbau organisasi ataupun sosial. Terlalu menjauhi pergaulan sehingga aku hanya dekat dengan beberapa murid.

Sementara ia berbanding terbalik denganku. Selalu aktif dalam kegiatan organisasi dan bakti sosial yang rutin diadakan sekolah selama sebulan sekali. Penampilannya jauh dari kesan _freak_ ataupun _nerdy_ , bahkan namanya tercantum dalam daftar murid populer sekolah di urutan teratas. Ia begitu dipuja oleh banyak orang dengan segala kelebihan. Terlalu sempurna untuk bersahabat dengan seorang _freakin' boy_ sepertiku.

Lee Haechan selalu menjadi murid paling menarik seantero sekolah. Memiliki mata bulat yang menggemaskan dan surai _mahogany_ lembut. Ia tak hanya pemuda paling manis, tetapi paling populer di sekolah. Ia memang tak sempurna dalam mata pelajaran akademis, kejeniusannya berada pada pelajaran seni. Memiliki banyak penggemar yang sebagian besar adalah cowok berstatus seme. Tak mengherankan banyak surat cinta memenuhi lokernya.

Aku dan Haechan. Sepasang sahabat yang memiliki status berbeda. Si kaya dan si miskin. Banyak orang mengenalnya dan mencoba untuk menjadi teman dekat. Sementara aku selalu menjadi bahan perbincangan murid-murid sekolah karena Haechan bersahabat denganku sejak kecil. Mereka tentu tak terima kenapa Haechan mau menjadi sahabatku. Aku ingin menjauh tapi hal itu tak bisa aku lakukan. Ia sudah menjadi bagian yang terpenting dalam hidupku.

Lupakan perasaan konyolmu itu, Mark.

Haechan tak mungkin membalas perasaanku, sementara banyak pemuda tampan yang rela mengantri untuk mendapatkan hati uke idaman. Seorang pecundang sepertiku tak pantas dicintai oleh pemuda manis sepertinya.

Aku berusaha membuang segala perasaanku pada Haechan, namun sangat sulit. Ia adalah cinta pertamaku

...

Mark berhenti menulis, ia menghela nafas panjang dan menutup buku harian yang sudah menjadi 'teman curhat' kesayangannya. Mengambil ponsel tua miliknya di nakas dan mengecek notifikasi dari Haechan. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Nama Haechan tertera paling atas dan menjadi _sender_ paling banyak di kotak pesan. Pemuda manis itu mengirimkan pesan singkat sejak lima jam yang lalu. Haechan tipe orang yang gampang khawatir jika tak memberikan kabar selama setengah hari, Mark tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Ia belum membalas pesan singkat itu, hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Mark ingin mengabaikannya begitu saja, namun mengingat karakter Haechan yang super panik membuat pemuda berkacamata itu memantapkan hati untuk membalas pesan singkat sahabatnya.

 _To : Haechan_

 _From : Mark_

 _Aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas biologi. Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku._

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, Mark meletakkan ponsel di atas meja belajar. Ia merapikan buku pelajaran yang tercecer serta menyembunyikan buku harian di dalam lemari pakaian. Kakak sulungnya mungkin sudah tidur sejak tadi mengingat suara televisi tak lagi terdengar. Mark harus istirahat lebih awal agar tak terlambat bekerja seperti dua hari lalu.

Suara ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Pesan singkat dari Haechan lagi. Pemuda manis itu mengirimkan dua pesan untuknya.

 _From : Haechan_

 _To : Mark_

 _Kau tak mengabariku sejak pulang sekolah. Bagaimana aku tak khawatir kau tak membalas pesanku tadi sore._

 _From : Haechan_

 _To : Mark_

 _Kau jangan membuatku cemas lagi._

Mark tersenyum tipis. Mengetikkan beberapa patah kata dan mengirimkan langsung pada Haechan. Ia meletakkan ponsel di meja nakas beserta kacamatanya. Tak ada bunyi pesan lagi, mungkin Haechan tak membuka ponselnya atau tertidur lebih awal. Mark menggeleng pelan. Menghilangkan pikiran dari pemuda berkulit eksotis yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Ia tak boleh menyangkal bahwa Haechan tak akan pernah mencintainya.

 **TBC**

 **Fanfiction keduaku setelah NCT's Scrapbook: Love or Hate. Didedikasikan untuk penggemar berat MarkHyuck, aku belum membuat moment mereka. Ini masih prolog dan kisah mereka akan dimulai pada chapter 1. Sebenarnya ini aku posting fanfiction ini dengan cast Jeno – Siyeon di wattpad, namun aku ganti dengan Mark – Haechan. Mengenai NCT's Scrapbook chapter 3 masih** _ **in-progress**_ **dan akan aku posting berbarengan dengan chapter 1 fanfic ini. Kira-kira setelah tes SBMPTN. Tunggu kelanjutannya, oke?**

 **Sebelumnya terima kasih pada semua orang yang telah mereview fanfiction pertamaku di ffn. Aku seneng banget. Meski banyak punya kekurangan, aku bakal usahain agar hasilnya bisa lebih bagus lagi.**

 **Aku butuh saran, kritik, ataupun motivasi dari kalian. So, review please?**


End file.
